


同窗之谊

by WhiteDuke69



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDuke69/pseuds/WhiteDuke69





	同窗之谊

上

从艾瑞克兰谢入学的头一天开始查尔斯泽维尔就注意到他了。但鉴于他们真正那天的情况多少有些混乱，如今回忆起来似乎一切早已定下了基调。  
艾瑞克在一众新生里显得格格不入。那是一种惯常的姿态，这样的人，无论处在什么样的环境里都是格格不入的。有这样的一些人，他们一方面有意与多数人为敌突显其价值观，另一方面从不轻易放弃任何表现的机会，直到你大感吃惊。另外一种情况才是查尔斯感兴趣的，他们的格格不入源自某种更深刻的理由。毋宁说是，与生俱来的与众不同和后天形成的自我隔离。查尔斯从不是上述的任何一种，他乐于和所有人结交。他令人艳羡的出身以及长时间的浸淫在所谓上流的社会只有助于让他更加随心所欲而不被其所累。那是一些小小的诡计，查尔斯在即将成年之时就已经驾轻就熟。  
招人喜欢，这是查尔斯泽维尔从出生起就拆封的礼物。虽然绅士这个词已经显得老旧，甚至有几分不合时宜的造作之嫌，但是放在查尔斯身上却是恰到好处的评价。他从不刻意讨好人或假装愚钝。他的好友汉克曾经指出他滥用学术吸引姑娘和学弟们的注意。查尔斯却翘着脚喝着红酒辩解到，那只是敲门砖，余下的，主要仰仗的是他的个人魅力。汉克对此十分不以为意，因为查尔斯泽维尔这个人对自己的相貌无疑有着相当的认识。那些曾经发生在查尔斯身上小小的困扰现在已经不存在了，不再是他自我苛责的骄傲。经过无数次的临场实战，他知道自己只要笑起来就够让人卸下心防的了。然而艾瑞克兰谢超出了他的经验范围，他的疏离感和他英俊的相貌一样，不为本人所知。那股浑然不自觉的劲儿，磁石一样吸引了他，好像那真的无足轻重似的。  
于是查尔斯在芸芸众生之中一眼认出了他。  
“我陷入了爱河，汉克。“查尔斯靠在窗边，举着望远镜，目不转睛。他注意他的穿着他的鞋子以及艾瑞克手里的那本书，似乎有些眼熟，他是不是在几天前才看过来着？  
“我以为你要说点什么新鲜事儿。”  
“作为朋友你不认为这话说的过于尖刻？”  
“一点也不！他甚至都不认识你，查尔斯！”汉克终于从书桌前抬起头，“也许单恋会让你的感情保鲜期延长？”  
“这一次是不同的，汉克我的朋友，你不懂我。”  
“你快毕业了，他才刚入学，坦白说我可不看好。”  
“哦，看着同窗情谊的份儿上，麦考伊先生。前提是他不会先被开除。”查尔斯放下望远镜，艾瑞克和人起了冲突，他目不转睛地看着艾瑞克擦了把嘴角捡起地上的书。  
同样的事发生在事隔两天之后的晚上。  
当天稍早之前查尔斯和他的酒友们已经喝了一些酒，他的身边从不缺少这样的朋友，只是在白天就喝得稀烂确实不太常有。他打发走酒友们，才关上门就遇见了艾瑞克兰谢。好在他坐在轮椅上，否则很可能脸上泛着红光，就此东倒西歪撞在他身上。那可够失礼的。不过这也已经好不到哪里去啦，查尔斯心想。因为艾瑞克正用打量酒鬼的眼神看着他，活像他做了多不规矩的事儿似的，哦，如果衣冠不整算得上一件的话。  
艾瑞克适时拉住了轮椅。  
“多谢。”  
“不必客气。”  
艾瑞克并没有多看查尔斯一眼，比起查尔斯家加注他身上的关注简直少了太多。他看清了艾瑞克手中的书——《极权主义的起源》。  
这和他的专业几乎没有关系，怎么会对此感兴趣？  
或许因为他是犹太人？  
“这是本好书。”查尔斯脱口而出，哦，初级搭讪技巧。  
“对，一本好书。”  
他脸上还有些淤青，看来那次被揍的可不轻。反倒是平添了几分英勇气概，查尔斯心猿意马地琢磨着。艾瑞克礼貌地行了个礼便侧身走开，他看起来竟如此缺乏魅力吗？甚至都没机会自我介绍。  
“嗨，艾瑞克兰谢，我注意你很久了。我叫查尔斯泽维尔，你的学长。”  
“别发呆了，查尔斯，他走啦。”汉克拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我知道，我知道。”他叹了口气，“你瞧，他看都不看我一眼。”  
“别灰心，查尔斯。我赌本学期结束之前你能把他搞上床。”  
“一星期。”  
“你还真有自信。”汉克不可置信地看着他。  
“不，我这是在给自己施压。”  
查尔斯摸出一枚硬币把玩着，随手抛给了汉克。  
“哦，古董钱币，我想你要不回去了，查尔斯。”

查尔斯并未想出什么切实可行的计策，设计让人爱上自己有多么可笑！尽管他有千百种办法搞定床伴——不得不承认，有些时候显得失之轻浮。那些人背地里管他叫什么学院情圣，公允点说这不算言过其实。然而艾瑞克显得与众不同，他沉浸在阴影之中的面孔带着与生俱来的孤独感。不过查尔斯又不免有些质疑这过剩的朦胧想象力。就在几分钟之前，他和酒友们闲聊之时对艾瑞克遭受暴力的原因有了几分了解，这源自于某种歧视和艾瑞克的桀骜不驯。于是，毫不意外地，暴力事件又一次发生了。  
当晚，查尔斯在酒吧里灌下第二杯红酒，只手抚摸着怀里微醺的貌美女子的头发时。艾瑞克走了进来。他身穿一件黑色的羊毛衫，那本应该是乏味的穿着且过于大胆，却衬得他灰绿色的眼睛一份安宁，还带着点异国情调。查尔斯早就见惯人穿着讲究的成套衣服，艾瑞克不管从哪方面看都让他兴趣斐然——新生通常不该来这里，这既是一种毫无道理可言又是约定俗成的规矩，但是艾瑞克来了，他径自坐在吧台前小酌。酒吧里不时爆发着令人生厌的逗笑对话，完全是一种自我陶醉的粗俗喧哗，查尔斯心想。艾瑞克看起来还是落落寡合，难以捉摸。  
“没人告诉你别来这里吗，新来的？”  
艾瑞克没有理睬，他把酒喝干，冲服务员做了个手势。  
“你是哑巴吗，犹太猪？”  
酒杯尚未在桌前落下，艾瑞克便猛地扭过头朝挑衅者挥拳。  
“再说一次打烂你的脸。”  
“该死的犹太佬！”那人捂着脸咆哮，“你们毁了整个欧洲还要毁了这里，滚出去！滚回集中营！”  
酒吧里迅速蔓延起仇恨的情绪，毫无根据却直指艾瑞克兰谢，暴力瞬间升级。  
“住手！你想被开除吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”  
“少多管闲事，查尔斯。”  
“不差这一件，一旦被开除你就哪儿也去不了了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安吐了口带血的唾沫：“他将孤立无援，连住的地方都没有。别以为你真能只手遮天，查尔斯，你保不了他。”  
“不巧我的宿舍有多余的床位，你愿意和我一起住吗？”查尔斯扭过头，他希望艾瑞克能配合他一下，保持顺从。  
艾瑞克果然迟疑了。查尔斯快速思索着有什么办法能让他不至于下不来台。然而，艾瑞克只是皱了下眉，朝查尔斯点了点头。  
“好极了！这下他有住的地方。别来找他麻烦。”  
塞巴斯蒂安气急败坏，他是极度狂热的反犹主义者，艾瑞克前几天被揍想必也是出于同样的原因。查尔斯厌恶暴力，只不过这件事客观上帮了他一个忙。  
艾瑞克嘴角冒着血，查尔斯给他递过去一块手帕。  
“要不要换个地方？这里乌烟瘴气。”  
“不，我觉得这里的酒不错。”艾瑞克朝他笑了笑。  
相当有骨气，查尔斯在心中评价到。  
“谢谢你替我解围。”  
“我相信你能处理好，我只不过替你省去了暴力环节。查尔斯泽维尔，幸会。”他伸出手。  
“艾瑞克兰谢。”他握住了查尔斯的手，“我们下午见过。”  
“哦？是吗？我想我大约喝醉了。我记性很好，你又如此让人印象深刻。”  
“脸上的伤？”艾瑞克指了指自己。  
查尔斯大笑：“不，别的方面。”  
“你姓泽维尔，那么？”  
“是的，泽维尔学院创始人正是鄙人祖父。你不打算请我喝杯酒吗？”  
“哦，当然，可是你的女伴？”  
“我想她已经喝得很多了。还有……能否请你收起你的刀？”  
艾瑞克挑眉，他确信自己掩藏的很好。  
酒过三巡，艾瑞克已有八分醉意，虽然他看起来只是变得更加沉默寡言，查尔斯还是一眼看出来他醉了。  
查尔斯滔滔不绝地讲起塞巴斯蒂安肖的种种可笑糗事，艾瑞克只是半眯着眼睛注视着他，既未表现出幸灾乐祸也非无动于衷。若不是他面色潮红，查尔斯会认为艾瑞克已经拜服在他绘声绘色的演讲中，听得津津有味呢。  
“塞巴蒂安只是个例，艾瑞克，同学们都很友善。”  
艾瑞克没有加以评判，酒吧里的人已越来越少。  
“也许歧视只针对犹太人，一直以来都是如此。”  
“坦白说，你的外貌并不十分具有犹太特征……”  
“你不相信？我出生之日起就受洗了，不信的话你看……”  
“并非此意——”  
只见艾瑞克摇摇晃晃地起身解皮带。哦，老天，艾瑞克当真醉的不轻。虽然查尔斯天杀的很想尽快看到艾瑞克的阴茎长什么样，那可绝不是在这种情况下。他按住了艾瑞克的手说：“你醉了，艾瑞克。我们该回学校。”  
春夏之交的夜幕里散发着一股植物舒展的美妙芳香。再过不久就会变成沉闷的凝滞。水面倒映点点灯光，如诗人灵光乍现的喜悦。这夜里没有雾气，一切都恰到好处，除了艾瑞克推着查尔斯的轮椅划出的晕眩曲线。  
“我快要被你转晕了，艾瑞克。”  
“马上就门禁了，我们得快点，否则我只能抱着你翻墙。”  
“那也不坏。”查尔斯笑，看来艾瑞克酒醉的程度不同表现也不尽相同。他就靠在他身后，仅仅隔着一层轮椅的金属铁皮。  
他们刚刚迈进宿舍门，艾瑞克便倒在查尔斯身上动弹不得。庆幸的是，此时他看起来不再那么心事重重。  
“查尔斯，查尔斯……”他迷迷糊糊地拉住查尔斯的手。  
“我在这里。”  
“坐在轮椅上的你曾被歧视过吗？”  
“这个嘛……”正待查尔斯思考着该怎么应对，艾瑞克便已沉沉睡去。  
他拨开艾瑞克额前碎发，费力地在轮椅上移动，将他抱上床，又替他脱去鞋子。  
“我过着最养尊处优的生活，艾瑞克，但是我想我能够理解你的痛苦。”  
他坐回轮椅，就这么注视着艾瑞克安详的睡颜，仿佛那脆弱的一面也仅是幻象。谁都无权歧视你，艾瑞克。  
查尔斯全无睡意，直到带着苦杏仁气味的微风将他送进梦乡。他在梦中拾得一块珍宝，欣喜若狂，小心翼翼。

 

中  
次日一早艾瑞克就已经不见踪影，要不是盖在他身上的毛毯和重新叠好的被子，他简直要怀疑昨晚发生的事到底是不是真实的。  
有人敲窗户，查尔斯推开窗，一晃眼，接到汉克抛过来的钱币。  
“这才一天，查尔斯，你真让我吃惊。”  
“别取笑我了，汉克，我还没有……”  
“没有什么？艾利克斯告诉我说，艾瑞克一早就从你的宿舍里出来了。”  
“实际情况是什么都没来得及发生。”  
“这可是头一遭，把银币还给我。”  
“我们赌的是在一周内让艾瑞克上我的床，可没有哪一点是达不到要求的。”查尔斯抛起银币又攥在手里。这无伤大雅的幼稚赌局完全没有必要继续下去，虽然过程充满意外，不过他相信艾瑞克会搬进来的。  
汉克对这位老友的诡辩技巧只得甘拜下风。永远别和查尔斯斗嘴，他从来都是有道理的那一个。他趴在窗台上问：“你的腿伤恢复地怎么样”  
“好多了，谢谢。”  
“那为什么还需要轮椅？”  
“暂且不能离开。”查尔斯冲汉克一笑。

艾瑞克的确别无他处可去，宿舍门口堆满他的私人物品，就这样毫无尊严地被扫地出门。这只不过是他刚进学院的第一个月。他遭受如此不公正的待遇，又受查尔斯荫庇。啊，这个特权阶级的漂亮公子哥。他那么自信充满魅力，似乎从未遭受挫折。不像他。  
塞巴斯蒂安肖朝着艾瑞克吹口哨：“看啊，查尔斯的小情人像个拾荒者！”  
艾瑞克充耳不闻，只弯腰挑选了几样重要的贴身物件。但这其中依然没有哪一些是真正要紧的，除了他的尊严。  
“让开，肖。”  
“怎么？又想打架？来呀，让大家看看艾瑞克兰谢的拳头有多厉害。”  
艾瑞克知道自己正被愤怒牵着走，泄愤容易。他蓝眼睛的新朋友也会义无反顾的替他善后，可这有什么意义？  
“这一次我绝不会先动手，肖，听懂了就滚开。”  
“你知道你最惹人讨厌的是哪一点吗？”肖拍了拍艾瑞克的脸颊，“自命清高。”

艾瑞克选择了查尔斯。哪怕他此刻的理由只有一条。头顶上苍翠树荫如织，X栋一楼坐落在修道院式的庭院中，查尔斯的宿舍窗台上摆满花盆，含苞待放预言春天。  
蓝眼睛的青年转过轮椅，举止温文尔雅：“早上好，艾瑞克。”  
“早上好，查尔斯。”  
或许他的理由并没有那么糟糕。他怀里只抱着一个纸箱，即便如此内里也没有装上太多东西。  
“轻装简行？”  
“我除了自尊一无所有。”  
查尔斯轻笑：“你现在有我了，艾瑞克，你并不孤单。”  
“可你对我一无所知。”  
“终有一天我能了解你的全部。进来吧，艾瑞克，校工已经为你打好了床铺，从今天开始我们就是室友了。”

低年级新生住进X楼的事成了泽维尔学院里一桩新闻。尽管查尔斯花名在外，宿舍却从不留人，无一例外。而在他即将取得博士学位的这一年宿舍里却住进了一个犹太人。艾瑞克很显眼，注定不会泯然众人。塞巴斯蒂安还时不时找他麻烦，但大部分时间艾瑞克还是满足于现状的。除了查尔斯日渐增多的应酬。  
“毫无疑问，民族国家有意将犹太人当做一个特殊团体保持下来，并且防止他们与阶级社会同化，同样地，犹太人也有意通过自我保持而达到族群生存。”查尔斯靠在艾瑞克身后，轻声念到。  
“这是双方的意愿……”  
“什么？”查尔斯还在思考这句话的确切含义，艾瑞克转过头望着他。目光里带着一股热忱，是身为民族骄傲的那一种自豪，“我并未试图将你同化，艾瑞克。”  
虽然共处一室，查尔斯也不曾露骨地对艾瑞克表现出任何性欲上的企图。这一点连他自己都觉得不可思议。并不是因为那变得不重要了，他还是他想亲吻他，抚摸他，化尽他的忧伤。艾瑞克十分倔强，几乎有些轻微的自闭倾向，如果不是查尔斯费尽心思找话头，他很可能一整天都不会和他说话。  
任重道远啊，查尔斯。他对自己说。  
几个低年级的学生从窗前经过，殷勤地朝查尔斯打招呼，探寻的目光却留在屋子中的另外一个人身上。三番两次，这早就引起了艾瑞克的不快。  
“外面有很多流言蜚语，关于你和我。”  
“你在意吗？”  
“不……我只觉得吵闹。我还未进学校母亲就告诫我不要住在底层的房间，容易引起事端。”  
查尔斯大笑：“她很关心你，怕你学坏。一楼的确容易遭遇各种状况，好在这里风景奇佳，足够宽敞，还能在阳台上种花。”  
“我以为是因为你的腿不方便。”  
“也有这方面原因。”  
寒意未散，艾瑞克将一块深红色的毛毯盖在了查尔斯腿上。  
“怎么受的伤？”  
“一次车祸，肇事司机喝得不省人事，我也喝醉了。他拿不出钱来，最后这事不了了之。”  
查尔斯在许久之后回想起当日情景已不是“后悔”二字足以概括。他看到艾瑞克为他伤心愤慨，心中竟萌生了一股侥幸的喜悦。似有几分捉弄之嫌，当下他还未意识到自己曾经有多么自负。他满以为自己能控制艾瑞克的情绪，但此时的查尔斯却陶醉般终究享受着天真的青春。回忆成了片段式的纪念品，在春寒料峭的早晨里酿成苦涩的遗憾。但如果否认年轻时代的观念，就会显得胸襟狭隘。查尔斯的过去并非完美没有错误。  
“他理应为此付出代价，残疾将伴你终生，查尔斯。”艾瑞克坐在查尔斯轮椅旁，握着他的手。  
“那个人的确拿不出钱来，我的家底说得上殷实，又何必逼人太甚。总不能砍断他的腿报复？”查尔斯开起玩笑。  
“你太善良了，连这样的事都能谅解。”  
查尔斯的伤的确不轻，受伤之初，愤怒和痛苦一齐占据了他的心。当伤痛逐渐远去之时，他又遇见了艾瑞克。世事总无绝对好坏。  
“接受现实才能和自己和平共处不是吗？只是变得不方便，我没有你说的这么高尚，我还得生活，不便之处依然有求于人，被人特殊照顾也会让我生气，而且，我恐怕不能参加划船队了，还有板球……”  
“让我帮你，查尔斯。”  
“我的朋友！这将是一件繁琐没有尽头的事，我不能利用你的同情心。”  
“你帮助过我，我也想尽所能帮你。难道你不信赖我？”  
“当然不！我相信你，艾瑞克，不必再去解开你的皮带。”查尔斯笑了起来。  
艾瑞克涨红了脸：“那晚我喝醉了，之后有没有胡言乱语？”  
“没有。谢谢，艾瑞克。”他侧过身紧紧抱着他。  
艾瑞克却有几分僵硬，片刻犹豫，他揽住了他的肩。他懂得查尔斯正用一种奇妙的方式向他示好。  
“我该去上课了。”  
查尔斯松开手说：“在那之前可否劳驾帮我换双鞋子呢？校工不在，我不知道还能找谁帮忙。”  
“让我来。你要穿哪一双？”  
“牛津鞋。”  
查尔斯看着艾瑞克棕黑色的头发，他认为那定是柔软的。正待他不自觉地想要去抚平翘起的几缕卷发，艾瑞克抬起头问：“还有什么需要帮忙的？”  
“没了，一会儿见，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克的这个早晨过的心不在焉，查尔斯敞开心扉邀请他迈入他的生活。他的魅力浑然天成，所有人都喜欢围着他转。底楼的宿舍都快成了免费酒吧。这么慷慨的人，当然也很乐意适时为他递去一块洁白的手帕。艾瑞克一直想着查尔斯，直到敲响下课铃声。  
接着他的脑袋被一团纸砸中，以为又是肖狂热的信徒的幼稚恶作剧。刻意挑选第一排正是为了避免这些麻烦。他扭过头，阿泽尔朝他使眼色。  
“下一节是史崔克的课，我们去看三年级的板球赛吧？”  
“好啊。”艾瑞克说。这个学校的人似乎都很钟情这项运动，查尔斯刚刚还提起过想打板球。哎，又是查尔斯，他气恼地想着。为什么每一件事都能联想起他呢？  
查尔斯说一会儿见，让艾瑞克有种他有地方可回的错觉，仿佛那是一个家，一个美好的住所。身为一个犹太人，他一度怀揣着漂泊情怀。他们分散在欧洲各地，美洲大陆，甚至是非洲，何时视英国为欧洲的“以色列”呢？查尔斯的显赫姓氏能在《德布列特英国贵族年鉴》上轻易找到踪迹，而兰谢，即使有再多的钱也依然不可能成为其中一员。他不属于任何一个阶层。然而艾瑞克却有一种被查尔斯凝聚起来的安全感。  
艾瑞克感到有些失落，因为他得到晚上才回宿舍。出乎意料地，查尔斯在这个早上结束之前进了教室。  
“史崔克教授生病了，这堂英国文学史将由我来代课。”  
他的脸上找不到半分平日里的慵懒模样，取而代之的是典型的英国式的恬静冷淡。这恰恰才是他熟悉的所谓贵族模样。艾瑞克又坐了下来，对阿泽尔说：“我改变主意了。”  
“哦，迷人的查尔斯泽维尔。随你便。”  
不过他很快就后悔了。查尔斯向他抛去刁钻的问题。这像某种隐秘的交流。他滔滔不绝，脑海中却闪现早晨为他穿鞋的瞬间。这几乎是不合时宜的，这种举动亲密地异乎寻常。查尔斯的袜子是白色的，裤子则是带暗纹的亚麻混纺。  
查尔斯点了点头：“你还有要补充的吗？”  
“没了。”  
查尔斯目光转向别处，没有刻意为难他。尽管那和查尔斯的理念相去甚远，而艾瑞克已经很难回想起刚才自己究竟说了哪些惊世骇俗的观点，查尔斯似乎对学术有相当大的包容度。下去的时间艾瑞克同任何一个专心听讲的学生一样注视着查尔斯。他还盖着早上为他亲手披上的红色羊毛摊，今年的夏天不知何时才能到来。艾瑞克预感那必将伴随着一阵突如其来的暴雨。

晚餐前汉克给查尔斯带去了一瓶红酒，还有一篮他能在这个夏天伊始所找到的最早的樱桃。可惜味道并没有看起来那样好，他尝了一颗，尚未熟透。  
“天都黑了，为什么不开灯？”  
“哦，汉克。”  
“还能是谁？艾瑞克多久没回来了？”  
“一周。整整一周。”  
“自从你自作主张给他上课起？看来他对你是免疫的，真让人遗憾。”  
汉克的酒力差地让查尔斯觉得连喝酒的兴致都没了。尤其汉克借着酒劲对他失败的恋爱经历大肆嘲讽时候，查尔斯不得不放下酒杯以防一怒之下把自己灌得酩酊大醉。  
“他有意避开我，难道是因为我将他逼得太紧？”  
“哎，你的招数对他不管用啦，亲爱的查尔斯。你让他和你住在一起，还要做他的老师，等你当上教授后是不是还打算留校再骗他给你做助教？”  
“我喜欢他，为何不能试着把他留着身边？”  
查尔斯明白艾瑞克有种不安定的气质，那深沉的黑色羊毛衫把他的身心都紧紧包裹起来。他以自身的与众不同为傲。他在或者不在都能让他魂不守舍。  
“再正当不过的理由。”汉克评价到。  
外头突然下起瓢泼大雨，窗外，人群纷纷躲进屋檐下，查尔斯的窗前空无一人。  
“我想吃。”查尔斯指着桌上那蓝紫黑色的漂亮樱桃。  
“动动你的脚，你还打算在轮椅上坐多久呢？”汉克趴在桌子上动也不动，丝毫没有帮查尔斯的意思。  
他从轮椅上站起，也许没他想的那么艰难。  
“我看他完全把你迷住了，查尔斯。”  
“那可不。”

 

下  
被夜色浸染的湖水迅速淹没了他，砸在水面上的雨点声和肖令人生厌的嘲笑声骤然停止，如来时般突然。没有任何人来帮助他，查尔斯也不会突然出现。比起艾瑞克从小遭受到的恶意对待，这甚至不算什么，十岁那年他曾经被一伙同龄孩子钉进地板里的暗格。那天夜里他又冷又饿。等他再长大一些充斥在身边的冷暴力也没有停止过。这让他在日后变得更坚强也更淡漠。那些冲他来的愤怒既没有根据也不会有终止的那一天。仅仅是习以为常的歧视。查尔斯的乐观足以让他意识到自己身上的某种欠缺。  
他甩了甩头，查尔斯没有出现。他当然不会出现，这个时间想必他正和他的那群朋友们谈笑风生。  
水珠挂在艾瑞克的脸上，那绝不会是泪水。他摇摇晃晃地朝宿舍走去，冷得发抖，推开门却看到查尔斯站在桌前。灯光勾勒出他的侧脸，查尔斯吐出樱桃核和成结的枝。  
——查尔斯所做的一切都是有预谋的。  
“艾瑞克！”  
查尔斯脚下一软，只手扶着墙。  
“追不上你就没有机会了。”汉克给他递来一块干爽的毛巾。  
艾瑞克没有走远，只是背对着他。  
查尔斯拉过他，将毛巾盖在他的头发上。  
柔软的发丝从指间穿过。越是小心翼翼越是支离破碎啊。查尔斯为艾瑞克擦干头发，艾瑞克一言不发。  
“会感冒。”  
“我为你感到高兴。”艾瑞克说。  
“你……为什么要这样说？”  
“你的腿很好，难道不值得高兴吗？你对我撒谎，你是个骗子，和你的贵族小团体待在一起吧，查尔斯，离我远点。我们是不同的。”  
艾瑞克拉下毛巾递还给查尔斯。刚刚建立起来的信任如雨夜里的砂砾堡垒，就快被冲刷殆尽。  
“不，艾瑞克！如果你恨我，那么情愿失去我的双脚。”  
“你不该诅咒自己。”  
“我无法站在你身边的话这双脚还有何意义，我已经爱上了你，艾瑞克。其他的一切就快变得无关要紧。”  
“可我不爱你。”  
查尔斯吻他，这是他第一次也是最后一次如此冒失地表白。话出口已成定局。艾瑞克没有闪避，然而雨又降下，艾瑞克的睫毛闪动水泽的光亮。他幡然醒悟，推开查尔斯消失在雨里。  
毫不意外地，汉克看到查尔斯只身一人回来。失意毫无戒备地在他身上蔓延。汉克第一次看到这样的查尔斯。在遇见艾瑞克之前查尔斯的生命只有春天，此后他会蜕变得更加鲜活罢。查尔斯就是这么一个人，他带有浪漫主义色彩的性格和挂在脸上的微笑，让厄运始终不曾在他身上有片刻得意的机会。所以汉克不禁怀疑查尔斯最近的颓废做派，是不是只是单纯地因为艾瑞克是他“猎物”里最难得手的那一个。  
“你该放手，趁事情还没有变的更糟。”  
“让我一个人静一静好吗，我的朋友。”  
夏天来的那么突然，过渡的季节变迁好像只是稍纵即逝的幻觉，正如那个雨夜里情不自禁的一个吻。  
人们还是习惯于把外套扔在这里，或者走进门喝上几口酒。尽管查尔斯很少待在宿舍，他总是在艾瑞克睡着之后才回来，把大量的时间都在耗在图书馆或者酒吧里。可查尔斯泽维尔依旧招人喜欢，即便他不在，影子也不曾离去。  
艾瑞克疲惫地合上书，那些抽象的理论让他感到非常厌倦。他习以为常的生活突然间变得没有丝毫的鲜活。  
那轮椅上空空如也。查尔斯的桌上摆满了伦敦各色东道主送来的请帖——贵族们的社交游戏。  
“嗨，艾瑞克。”  
“他不在。”  
“真可惜，他昨晚喝了不少，我以为他至少得回来睡个觉。”汉克抛起硬币，发出清脆的响声，“不过反正他有的是地方可以睡。”  
汉克瞄了一眼艾瑞克，对方压根无动于衷。可怜的查尔斯。  
“那是他的自由。”  
“接着。”  
艾瑞克摊开手掌，是那枚硬币：“我不缺钱。”  
“当然不，我们通常得向犹太人借钱。这是查尔斯昨晚落在酒吧里的，替我还给他。当初我们用它打了个赌。”汉克顿了顿，试图引起艾瑞克的兴趣，“可惜查尔斯没有在七天内让你上他的床。”  
“不该拿这个打赌，我不是你们贵族间的游戏。”  
“哎，你怎么就不明白呢。有什么不满就朝他去吧，用这枚硬币击穿他的头也是你的选择，我得告诉你要抓紧时间，他拿到了博士学位，很快就会离开这里。我真不敢想象没有查尔斯泽维尔的泽维尔学院会是什么样子的。”  
艾瑞克感到潮湿而闷热难当。汉克之后说了什么话他已经不在意了。午后，苦杏仁的气味总是让他联想到爱情受挫后的命运*。如果爱情的发生有什么明确的节点的话，那应该是他第一次注意到查尔斯眼睛的颜色。那是山雾褪去后天空呈现出的明快的幽蓝。

清醒几乎是一瞬间的事，刚才他做了什么梦已经记不清了，但是那股悲伤挥之不去。房间里既熟悉又陌生，伴随着午后恼人的闷热，他产生了一种无法抗拒的强烈愿望，希望能重头来过。他情愿只是坐在窗前假装读一本诗集，计算着艾瑞克从窗前经过的时间，再不经意地抬起头。然后再在一个恰当时间与他结交。没有自以为是自作聪明。房间里只有查尔斯一人，这张英式大床上铺着轻柔的羽毛被，他不清楚昨晚是不是和什么人上了床，又是为什么不愿意回宿舍去。即使他根本不爱你，至少不应该失去道别的勇气吧。他好像第一次认清了自己，意识到自己是多么孤独。而他之前的罗曼史就好像只是类似爱情又缺少爱情苦恼的某种东西。  
他下了床，胡子刮得干干净净，穿上衬衫和套装，没有打领带也没有打领结。那看起来太过正式和拘谨。他摸了摸脸颊，好像那个神采奕奕的查尔斯泽维尔又回来了。只有口袋里的那枚硬币不见踪影。  
艾瑞克坐在轮椅上等他。那诚然有挑衅的意味。他已经被狠狠地拒绝过一次还有什么可害怕的。艾瑞克朝他丢来东西，不偏不倚砸中了他的脑袋。  
“收好你的东西。”  
“别这么野蛮，艾瑞克，从我遇见你开始就这么愤怒。”  
“我野蛮又粗暴，比起你的虚伪好千百倍。你昨晚去了哪里？”  
“你不要我，艾瑞克，别管我去了哪里。待在这里让我无比地煎熬，或许我们该下盘棋，理性思维有助于让我对你保持冷静。”查尔斯埋头收拾起书，“我要走了，我来和你道别。”  
“啊，冠冕堂皇的查尔斯，你有那么多的理由，连谎言都无可指摘。你还愿意用你的双腿换一份爱情吗？”  
查尔斯猛地抬头，艾瑞克的眼睛里噙着泪水。汉克说的对，事情总会变得更糟。那像是决绝的情话，两人剑拔弩张的气氛却消失了，取而代之的是一种狂热。  
“和我做爱，然后再从我眼前消失吧。”艾瑞克扯开衬衫，他的身体是惊心动魄的美。查尔斯被迫禁止的欲望又重新点燃。艾瑞克比他更年轻也更迷茫。他要用自己的全部教会艾瑞克一种全新的语言。那是控制与驯服，温柔且粗暴的修辞。他漫长的准备似乎只为了这一刻。  
“你……有没有意识到，一直以来你在用傲慢蹂躏我的意志。”艾瑞克躺在床上断断续续的说着，“我本可以爱你。”  
查尔斯停了下来：“给我们一次机会，艾瑞克……”  
艾瑞克埋在枕头里，闷声喘息，还是在查尔斯无法捕捉到的地方达到了高潮。  
而你又何尝不是傲慢的呢？查尔斯叹了口气，离开了艾瑞克的身体。一切还都没有开始却草草结束。  
查尔斯惯执白子，他喜欢下棋但又极少主动下棋，因为很长时间以来都没有一个恰当的对手。当艾瑞克从那箱纸盒里找出象棋问他要不要下一盘的时候，他有股率直的欣喜。除了这间房子查尔斯又找到了他们之间另外的联系。他们玩得十分尽兴，几乎难分难解。可惜那盘棋没有下完，汉克的一群朋友打断了战局。棋盘基本上还维持着原样，除了几颗东倒西歪的棋子。  
临近黄昏，午后的酷热已经散去。艾瑞克似乎睡着了，他应当像对待之前所有的爱人一样在离开之前给艾瑞克留下亲吻。但是他没有这么做，这和那些荒诞的一夜情的对象有根本上的不同。在艾瑞克真正接受他之前，查尔斯决心不会再去碰他一下。  
“再见，亲爱的艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克点了支烟，查尔斯真的走了。从他出现之日起仿佛就熄灭了他内心那一簇对自己命运的复仇火焰。他委身于查尔斯是出于自己的意志，届时还有比那更重要的事吗。可他觉得此时自己伤痕累累，不是因为此前查尔斯的戏弄和欺瞒，而是受到了爱情之火的威胁。这种不可忍受的原因只是查尔斯本人。否则他会像揍肖一样狠狠揍一顿查尔斯。但是他很清楚自己做不到。  
他掐灭烟头，有种隐而不发的担忧。艾瑞克很快穿上衣服。  
夕阳已经沉落下去，他以为再也见不到查尔斯时，在街角转弯处找到了他的背影。他们好像总有办法建立联系。  
查尔斯独自一人浑浑噩噩。  
“查尔斯！”他大声叫住查尔斯。闹市里车水马龙，查尔斯扭过头没有听清，直到艾瑞克又往前走了几步，“我们从头来过。”话一出口，他感到前所未有的轻松。查尔斯笑了起来，接着他的脸色骤变。  
艾瑞克在许多年之后回忆起这个瞬间时，只记得查尔斯湛蓝的眼睛和他不顾一切朝他飞奔过来的脚步。但在那之前查尔斯用手语给了他许诺。车子从他面前驶过又停下，引擎再次发动的声音盖过了查尔斯痛苦的叫喊。如果查尔斯之前编造的故事是灵光一现的谎言，那现在却验了真，那车是冲着艾瑞克来的。他在慌乱之余看到了塞巴斯蒂安肖的脸。  
“艾瑞克……我感觉不到我的腿了。”  
“不……！”  
“瞧，我用腿换来了你的爱情。”  
艾瑞克大脑一片空白，他忘了说安慰的话语，忘了亲吻查尔斯，那枚硬币从怀里滑了出去，滚到视野难以企及的地方。  
“是的，一生一世的爱情。”

全文完。  
*加西亚马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》

 

番外篇

艾瑞克从未想过查尔斯竟会变得歇斯底里，他身上那些雅致的可爱之处荡然无存。查尔斯好像对自己失去了耐心，但对艾瑞克却始终抱有炽热而难解的情愫，他救了他一命，却无法再次站立。除了查尔斯本人，恐怕没有人能够计算得出这个代价是否值当。而那次事故发生以后，艾瑞克几乎分不清对查尔斯究竟是亏欠更多还是爱意更多。每次回想起当时情景他就喉咙发紧，血液凝固，如果他早一步留住查尔斯或者晚一步追出去结果绝对是不同的。他不得不将所有的仇恨情绪转嫁到塞巴斯蒂安肖的身上，该死的肖，自从那天之后就消失了。他不会看错，只能是他。如果他胆敢再大摇大摆地出现在艾瑞克面前，他一定会将他撕碎。这些日子艾瑞克过的并不愉快，查尔斯的伤像压在他身上的沉重铁器，校园生活也没有那么安宁。他时常感到举步维艰，在他最需要查尔斯的时候，他却缺席了。于是这个暑期甫一开始，他就匆匆收拾行李去往查尔斯疗养的僻静庄园。  
火车沙哑地嘶鸣着，扯动链条。它冲进隧道又从洞口钻出。接着又是一处狭长的黑色隧道。恼人的噪音却催地人昏昏欲睡。  
艾瑞克不知道该怎么面对查尔斯，是不是应该掩盖起忧郁的心情，装出一副若无其事的快活模样让他开心呢？但查尔斯是了解他的，没有人比查尔斯更加了解他了。他情愿自己多受点苦反过来宽慰他。这是艾瑞克在查尔斯的来信中读取到的，而他甚至连一个字都没有表现出有多么迫切地希望艾瑞克能够尽快赶来，陪伴在他身边。艾瑞克的心有些失落也有些刺痛。他想知道查尔斯是否为那奋不顾身的一刻感到后悔。再次见到查尔斯他还将坐在轮椅上，一如他们初识，但不是谎言也不为博取同情。他感到他们绕过了很远很远的路途。想来他定是后悔了罢，艾瑞克自问自己如何值得他以命相许？而他的骄傲在他的爱情面前又多么的不值一提。  
爱情这个字眼在艾瑞克心中隔着一层纱般陌生，那些不朽的爱情在小说里如此圣神如此理想化。从前他不需要，此后也从不在计划之中，他宁可耗尽了心血投身犹太人的革命浪潮。查尔斯却是他钢铁般意志里出其不意的一处柔情。  
列车摇晃着让艾瑞克渐感疲惫。他看了一眼手表，在过不久就要见到查尔斯了。他是否消瘦了又是否被疼痛折磨地彻夜难眠？他还会向他展露谦和的微笑再温柔地抚摸他的身体吗？查尔斯离开后学院并不太平，如汉克所言，没有查尔斯的泽维尔学院是不可想象的。肖也不再出现，但他留下来的那些恶毒的观念一刻也没有从艾瑞克身边消失。他不可能原谅他，即使查尔斯并不加以追究。他和他终究是不同的。  
列车进了站。查尔斯派来来迎接艾瑞克的是一个沉默寡言的人，他既想从那人口中探得查尔斯的近况又稍显不安，那个梦像个不详的预兆。艾瑞克已经被自己一路上的思绪扰得甚是不安。泽维尔庄园坐落在云深潮湿的山顶。夏日的酷热只扯了棉絮般的云朵装点在幽蓝的天空。艾瑞克又一次感到自己的情绪竟然不在自己的掌控之中，上次一有这种感受是在查尔斯宿舍里的那张床上。  
但他渴望见到他，如同阔别多年的爱侣那一次弥足珍贵的重逢。  
他下了车，未等行李落地便已走进大门。大厅却空空如也，也许查尔斯和信中所诉般并不急于见到他。艾瑞克的心狂热的跳动，查尔斯就这样教会他爱情患得患失的滋味。如果查尔斯不再爱他，那么他此生也不会再爱上任何一个人了。他既应允了一生一世，那便是一生一世。  
仅过了一年，艾瑞克想休学却被查尔斯婉言阻止，他们保持通信偶尔打来电话。学校里的电话年久失修，查尔斯的声音在那一头显得失真又倦怠，几次欲言又止不了了之。艾瑞克很疑惑，想必是因为在查尔斯听来他的声音也是陌生，难以倾诉的吧。  
查尔斯双手交叠侧身坐在扶手椅上，只是头发长长了些，他穿着考究的长裤与昔日别无二致。他睡着了，微风轻拂他的胸膛。艾瑞克心中已是百般滋味，此刻竟也说不出话来。他脱了帽子缓步走近，蹲下身来替查尔斯脱去皮鞋换上拖鞋。这双腿分明还是好好的，却连动也不能，再无知觉。他以为这一生注定孤独，当查尔斯伸出手告诉他你并不孤单的时候为何不愿坦然接受？艾瑞克愈是这样想，对肖的憎恨就愈是强烈。他抚摸着查尔斯的脚踝伏上膝头。一时情绪反复就此睡去，他无端被夏日的梦魇摄住，又梦见了查尔斯。他知道那是一个梦，因为查尔斯不会拿他的腿要挟捆绑他的一生。但他却被极激烈的情绪震动，梦里的查尔斯说他想要回他的双腿，那无知的玩笑他承担不起。他潜入梦中无措又倍感悲伤。  
艾瑞克眼角泛起湿润的愁绪。查尔斯正看着他，安慰似的抚摸他的头发。眼里尽是旁人难以明了的情绪。他哑着嗓子问道：“什么时候到的？”似久未开口又似宿醉难眠。  
“一个小时前，误点了。”  
“原想去接你，眼看要下雨管家不让我出门。”  
“你喝了很多酒？”  
“睡不着，医生不再给我药了。”他拉起艾瑞克附身要吻他，却被艾瑞克推开。暗淡的眼神突然敏锐起来，也不勉强就势松开手，“近来如何，想我不想？”  
艾瑞克也不回答说道：“你不该喝这么多酒。”  
他几乎快要认不出来他了，那一次在课堂上的查尔斯散发着独具一格的魅力，燃烧着炽烈的激情。他着迷似得看着查尔斯的一举一动，心灵也变得更加广阔。在那之外，查尔斯也是一个充满情致的人，他高谈阔论，演说着自己的理想。受其影响，艾瑞克组织起学校里的犹太同胞，对抗不公。而眼前的查尔斯却失去了那份夺目的光彩，难道其中最关键的原因不正是自己吗？这些日子他一定过的很艰难。他为了自己变成了残疾，怎能要求他兴高采烈。查尔斯还记挂他的近况，可查尔斯才是更应该被给予关怀的那一个，而他并不擅长这项工作。  
艾瑞克收拾起地上的酒瓶。  
查尔斯歪过头打量着：“你……似乎长高了。”  
“我不会再长高了，查尔斯，从今往后都是这样。”  
“是啊，从今往后……”查尔斯略有所思地盯着自己的膝盖，带着些许酒后迷惘，他开口说道；“你为何来这里呢，艾瑞克？”  
“你为何明知故问？”  
“在这个暑假里做一些更有意义的事吧，汉克告诉了我不少你在学校里的事迹，我为你骄傲，艾瑞克，你会是个很优秀的领袖……”  
“你到底想说什么？我想来这里，我要陪在你的身边。听着，查尔斯，我不是在同情你，这于你我都是羞辱，别赶我走。”  
狂风骤雨肆无忌惮地扫尽屋内，白色的窗帘被掀了起来，也摇撼着他的心。屋檐上的雨水很快聚集起来向下淌着水。艾瑞克滔滔不绝诉说衷肠，那些隐蔽着的混乱感情此刻彰显出本应该有的清晰条理，他不是突然间决定爱他的，他只是忽然明白。他不再感到丝毫的惧怕和犹豫，他要竭尽所能让查尔斯的心重新焕发生机。而对方此刻却保持着可怕的缄默，他深陷椅子里，被一种暗淡的情绪笼罩。  
艾瑞克从未如此憎恨过塞巴斯蒂安肖。他剧烈地颤抖着，焦躁地握着扶手椅。劲风抚摩着查尔斯赤裸的胸膛。  
“说句话，查尔斯。”他央求道。  
“你的手握地我好疼。”  
艾瑞克这才回过神来，查尔斯抽出手反握住他的手，将他拉进了怀里，柔声道：“我很不安，艾瑞克，那些羞于启齿的不安……”  
艾瑞克长而有力的手指抱着查尔斯。听到他的心跳。  
“为什么？”  
“我曾有意无意地伤害过你，遥远的东方有因果报应之说，但我并不相信。那次事故或许打断的不止我的双腿，还暴露了我的某些软弱之处。我已经犯过一次错误，同样的事不会再有第二次。你是自由的，艾瑞克，我不能再用这件事来折磨你，你走吧，让我们用体面的方式结束。不要在再我的耳边说些什么安慰的话。”  
“不！查尔斯，不……该死的肖，他把你变成了这样！我憎恨他。我要他去死！”艾瑞克咆哮，难道一切都是错误的吗，这是一桩事先预谋的爱情必然换来的悲惨结局吗？他不甘心，他们为此饱受折磨，查尔斯的爱情不是温情怯懦的，他同样不是。他被点燃了，被强烈的爱意和同等强烈的憎恨。  
“胡说些什么！”  
他从查尔斯的怀里站起身来，焦躁地来回踱步：“我恨他！我要杀了他！”  
一个耳光让艾瑞克的情绪更加震荡。  
“你想变成杀人犯吗？我们之间的事这与肖无关，那还容不得他干涉半分。你不明白吗，艾瑞克，我想要你，但不是怜悯。”查尔斯喘着粗气，勉强撑起了身体。  
骄傲的查尔斯，纵然有些许失意，他灵魂的高尚之处依然闪烁着光芒。他爱着他，因为他们竟然如此相似。他们需要享有的是彼此饱含尊严的爱。塞巴斯蒂安肖算得了什么呢？  
“啊，查尔斯，你不……”  
狂风暴雨骤停，灰白色的云穿过了金色的月亮，一派澄明。他被夜凉如水的夜晚吞没，被查尔斯清澈的眼神吞没。他再一次俯下身，扯去查尔斯的皮带又解开他裤子上的纽扣。查尔斯按住了他的手问：“你想好了？”艾瑞克没有应答，这一份坚定炽热的爱更应该用世俗的激情来巩固。他找到了医治彼此的良方。然而查尔斯却不感到意外，这是两人与生俱来的默契。他脱去他的衣服，压向他的嘴唇，双手沿着他的身体游走，直至双方被灼热的气息烫伤。早在一年前查尔斯敏锐地察觉到，艾瑞克不是那种经验丰富的狡猾对手。但今时往日已经不同，艾瑞克的热情和迫切弥补了这方面的不足。他感到他化成了无形的兽，驱使他完成接下来的事。他分开了他的腿，埋进股间，舌尖分明感受到查尔斯的重量和热度。  
艾瑞克会为取悦他做到一切可能的程度，查尔斯心想。  
“难道我做的不对？……”  
“不，你的舌头让我神魂颠倒，亲爱的。是我的问题。”查尔斯苦笑，“但医生说，我可以……”  
舌头湿润地拖过，接着是触不及防的吮吸。查尔斯紧握扶手椅的手转而拉住了艾瑞克的头发。他愿意比任何人都长时间地舔舐他——他现在就在这么做。然后再跨坐着骑到他的身上。既是奉献也是索求。  
艾瑞克一阵咕哝，含糊不清地说着。  
“你说什么？”查尔斯爱抚着他的头发，声音已经带出了潮湿的焦躁。  
艾瑞克抬起头来说：“起作用了。”  
“感谢科学。”查尔斯喘着粗气，“不，别，这样你会受伤的，我们得……转过身坐上来，艾瑞克。”  
艾瑞克有些犹豫。  
“来，在情事上尝试任何事都不算道德败坏，但也不能让任何一方在做这件事时受伤。”查尔斯试图引导艾瑞克，解除最后的精神武装，但他猛然想起，艾瑞克天生就不容许别人占据绝对优势，即使是他也不行。他必须得心甘情愿出让一部分主导权。于是艾瑞克并没有遵照查尔斯的提议，而是搂着查尔斯的脖子，穿过扶手椅欺身坐在他的腿上。  
“我知道该怎么做……”  
查尔斯深深地，用力地亲吻艾瑞克。两人几乎把能够消耗的空气统统夺走。他一只手握着艾瑞克伸向身后的手，说：“还不够……和残疾人士做爱真是件辛苦的事啊。”他的鼻子蹭着艾瑞克长着短短胡渣的下巴，另一只手按着他结实的后背拉向自己。艾瑞克呻吟，查尔斯正舔着他的乳头。  
“谁都知道查尔斯泽维尔是情场老手。”  
“所以你很早就被警告过要和我保持距离，是吗？”他加入了一根手指，艾瑞克的背淌下更多的汗水，“你的背很美，艾瑞克，我记得那里有处腰窝。”  
“所以？你希望我背对着你？”  
“不，就这样，让我看你的眼睛，来吧，你不愿意抱着我吗？”  
这不是带有任何一丝血腥色彩的仪式，纵使他们之间发生过的种种同暴力有着挥之不去的关联。伤口一旦再度裂开就会变得更加狰狞。查尔斯并不是在大发善心包庇肖所做的恶事，他既然保护了艾瑞克一次，那么不管有多困难他也能完成第二次。然而又他多么希望能够抹去那些记忆，那恐怖的飞来横祸。  
艾瑞克的身体缓慢地下沉。那里有查尔斯熟知的一切能让艾瑞克获取快乐的所有步骤。但他却动弹不得。艾瑞克却没有丝毫扭捏作态，他摆动着身体，唤醒了渴求。  
他注视着他，注视着把一切性以外的事抛到九霄云外的他。查尔斯握住了那处昂扬，适时地加以套弄，他不再去思考，艾瑞克的动作几乎让他意识涣散。他也不再为前次性事留下的那份怅然若失感到遗憾。他本已做好最坏的打算，如果彼此之间只能存在同情，那么届时他将斩断这段关系。此时阴霾已经被尽数吹散。查尔斯蘸了手边的酒，涂到他的唇边。艾瑞克张开了嘴吮吸他的食指。  
他用意第叙绪语发出难懂的声响，那当然不会是在朗诵诗歌。查尔斯只能从中分辨出几个字眼。  
“再来……”  
他加快了手里的动作问道：“再来什么，你想要什么，艾瑞克？”  
艾瑞克忽然从黑暗狭长的欢愉边界总醒悟过来。他在做什么呢？坐在一个男人身上，晃动身体，那长茎埋进他的深处。他怎么能允许另外一个人如此深入地侵入他的身与心？但他夺回来的爱像取得了神圣的豁免权一般，将是出淤泥而不染的。他的手伸向那个男人的衣领，发狠地吻他。  
他在他唇边低语：“要你，不管你变成什么样，泽维尔。”  
查尔斯兴犹未尽却精疲力竭。他穿过艾瑞克的腋下，将他拉了起来：“慢点，不然你会感到酸痛。”  
虽然查尔斯的动作温柔非常但它滑出时，艾瑞克还是有些许不适。  
他呻吟着，声音扭曲到陌生的地步。  
查尔斯哑着嗓子，握着他的腰说：“你还没有……让我来。”  
在艾瑞克那些乏善可陈的经验范围里，还从未感到过这样的畅快。查尔斯的眼睛是湿润的，那几乎饱含柔情。他无声又无息地喘着气，在查尔斯的口中横冲直撞。窗外是夏虫的鸣叫，仿佛是在为这短暂的一生抗议。  
在月色逐渐暗淡之前，艾瑞克蜷在查尔斯的怀里睡着了。查尔斯脱下衬衫覆盖在艾瑞克的身上。  
不知道是谁先低声开了口说了不渝的誓言。但他们都知道，再没有任何一件事足以阻碍他们建立起一份完美的爱情。


End file.
